Hidden Pain, Hidden Past
by wrenbirdy
Summary: Hermione Granger graduated from school and returned home to the torture of her past. After escaping the least likely person offers his support. HGSS Rated R for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere But Here

A/N: I have never written anything like this before. This is something that has been floating around in my head for a few days. I would appreciate any comments on the story, especially whether people think it is worth continuing.

A/N: I started this story a long time ago, but never finished it. As I have started working on it again it is not HBP or DH complaint.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story is owned by JK Rowling. I unfortunately make no profit from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Hidden Pain, Hidden Past

Chapter 1: Anywhere But Here

Why did I come home?

This was the thought that went through Hermione Granger's head for the last month. She was happy she had finished Hogwarts top of her class and Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated. She was not sure what to do with her new found freedom and decided to take a few months off to figure that out. Everyone expected her to have a life path laid out but after seven years of school, fighting death eaters, and copping with her home life she was tired. She planned to rent a room somewhere and spend the summer relaxing. Her plans were not meant to be.

Flash Back

Hogwarts Express

"Hermione isn't that your parents owl?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," she said quietly, not realizing that she showed fear in her eyes.

She opened the letter and began to read...

_Hermione,_

_You must come home when you get off the train. Mom is very sick and the doctors think that she will not live for much longer. She would like to see you before she dies._

_Dad_

End Flash Back

Dad she thought to herself, how could someone like that be a father. She remembered how she had been foolish enough to believe him and come home. She loved her mother and wanted to protect her. But, when she got home she was already dead. Her father grabbed her, snapped her wand in half and locked her in the basement. That was a month ago.

The abuse began years ago, she really couldn't remember. But for the last month it got worse and worse. She could not leave the basement, he kept the door locked and would occasionally throw some food down. He came every day and beat her, she often wished that she would die. If she did she would be free of this pain this torture. She wondered what her friends thought, did they think that she didn't want to talk to them, where were they?

Her thoughts returned to her surroundings. She was in pain, worse than ever before. Her father had come home from a bar with some of his buddies. They beat her, rapped her, tortured her to the point that death felt like a relief. She was left broken and bleeding on the floor while they went to get some more to drink. She knew escape was impossible, she could hardly move and she had no wand. She thought back to Hogwarts the only place she ever felt truly safe. As she remembered she heard the door open and footsteps coming down the steps. She thought Hogwarts, Hogwarts, over and over again. She saw her father reach for her and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was no longer in the basement.

She was not sure where she was. She looked up into the night sky and wondered if she had died. It seemed so peaceful here, no abuse, no fear. But, the pain was still present, so she must still be a live. She turned her head as she heard footsteps and looked deeply into dark eyes. The last thing she remembered hearing was a questioning voice, "Miss Granger?" then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Story

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story is owned by JK Rowling. I unfortunately make no profit from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Her Story

Hermione opened her eyes and all she saw was white, she felt no pain. "Is this heaven" she wondered aloud?

"No Miss Granger this is Hogwarts."

Hermione turned her head and saw that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey were all looking at her with concerned eyes. She looked around the room and realized that she was in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"How did I get here?" she questioned.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her and said, "We were wondering that ourselves. Professor Snape found you outside the gates of the school, obviously very badly hurt. Do you remember what happened?"

She didn't want to think about it, maybe she could lie, and say she was walking down the street and was attacked.

"Lying will not help you any Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape funny someone who acted as a spy for years is saying that lying doesn't help. And it is impolite to read someone's mind when they are in a weaken state."

"True Miss Granger, but from your thoughts it may be the only way we get the truth out of you."

Professor McGonagall began to interject but Dumbledore help her back. He whispered, "Minerva leave them alone, he will get her to tell her story."

"You want the truth." Hermione shouted, "I have no idea how I got here. I had no wand and was in pain. I remember wishing I was here, and here I am."

"Find then now we know how you got here, but we still do not know why."

"Why what Professor Snape?"

"Why you were so badly beaten."

Hermione again was silent. Could she tell them, what would they think of her if she did? They would think she was stupid for not telling the truth years ago. She respected her professors, she did not want them to think that she was anything else but the brilliant witch persona she put on in school.

"Miss Granger you will always be an insufferable know it all no matter what you tell us. No one will change their opinion of you."

"Humph, I thought you were going to stop reading my mind."

"I never said I would."

"Fine... my father."

"Pardon," Snape questioned.

"My father hurt me, that is what happened."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since he found out I was a witch. He thought I was a freak. He would hurt me and my mother."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I knew you would judge me, I was scarred. I was afraid he would kill me or kill my mother. Now I just wish he did."

Snape flinched at these words and saw that Minerva had buried her head in Albus shoulder. Albus for a change had no twinkle in his eyes and Poppy looked to have tears forming in hers.

"Miss Granger, dying is not away to escape your problems. So, if this had been going on for years why go back?"

"He said my mother was sick, she was dying. He lied; when I got home she had already died. He was angry at her for leaving him and took out his anger on me. He broke my wand and locked me in the basement. Last night he showed up with friends and they all tortured me. I guess I must have performed wand less magic. I kept wishing I was at Hogwarts and when I heard them coming back I guess I managed to apparate myself here."

Snape was about to ask a question but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "I think that is enough for now Severus, Miss Granger can use some rest."

At his words Madame Pomfrey came forward and gave Hermione a vial of dreamless sleep potion. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I am still getting into writing again, so any comments will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story is owned by JK Rowling. I unfortunately make no profit from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Conversations

What am I going to do, this was the thought running through Hermione's head since she woke up an hour ago. Madame Pomfrey had checked her over again, and told her that she would need to remain in the hospital wing for at least a week, after that she was free to go. Only problem being, where was she going to go? Hermione knew that her friends would let her stay with them, but that would mean she would have to tell them. Ron and Harry would flip out. They would yell at her for not telling them sooner, they would be angry. How could she tell them?

"Miss Granger as much as I dislike Potter and Weasley, I doubt that they will be angry with you."

Hermione now realized during her mental analysis Snape had been standing at the door. "Professor Snape must you always sneak up on people?"

"Ahh miss know it all, you are supposed to know when someone is watching you."

"I think considering past events we now know that I do not know everything. It was an act Snape, a cover, I suppose it worked better than even I expected."

"Very well Miss Granger."

Hermione was getting fed up with him. Did he just come to antagonize her "Why are you here Professor Snape."

"I came to see how you were fairing."

"Ahh...Professor Snape coming to check on me, are you sure I did not die."

"Very funny Miss Granger, but even the bat of the dungeon is capable of feelings. And, finding you the way I did made me want to come make sure you were alright."

"Wow, I'm touched, who knew you were capable of emotion? But to answer your question I am fine."

"I highly doubt that Miss Granger, but in time I'm sure you will be."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I am a bit familiar with these kind of things."

"Meaning what Professor Snape."

"Meaning I lived through a similar childhood as you did."

Hermione did not know what to say to that, why was he telling her this?

"Look Miss Granger, I know what you are going through. Even though it may shock you, I am capable of emotion, and I was very distraught finding you the way I did. If you ever want to talk to someone who lived through something similar, you can talk to me. I ensure you I will not bite your head off."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Here the least likely person was offering to help her. "You know Professor Snape you are not as bad as you make people believe you are."

"And if that piece of information gets out, I will make your life hell."

"Sorry Professor Snape I think you're a bit to late for that."

He looked her deeply in the eyes, nodded, turned and left the room.

What the heck was that, Hermione was left to wonder?


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

A/N Once again I thank my reviewers and welcome all comments and or criticism.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story is owned by JK Rowling. I unfortunately make no profit from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Confrontations

It had been two days and Hermione was beginning to get lonely. Professor Snape had not come back since his unexpected visit. Madame Pomfrey was always around, but what was she going to talk about with her. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to bring her some books from the library, but she had already finished them. Now she was left alone again to contemplate her life. She knew she had to tell Harry and Ron, but she was afraid. Dumbledore mentioned that he had got a letter from Arthur Weasley saying that Ron and Harry were concerned that they had not heard from her for over a month. She knew she had to write a letter to them, so she took all the courage she had and started writing.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's_

_I am writing to let you know that I am fine. I understand that you have been worried about me not writing you, but trust me when I say I had my reasons. Writing about them in this letter would be too difficult, I'll explain the next time I see you. For now I am safe, I am at Hogwarts. I got injured a few days ago and will remain here until I am feeling better. I do not know where I will go then._

_Hermione_

Hermione borrowed a school owl and sent the letter off to the burrow. Harry was there for the summer along with the Weasley's. She decided that a nap was in order, since she was extremely tired.

-----------------------------

"No please don't hurt me; I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it. Daddy please NOOOO." Hermione shot out of bed and came face to face with Professor Snape.

Snape looked at her sadly, "Perhaps a dreamless sleep draught would be beneficial."

"I take them at night, I didn't think about it earlier. So, Professor Snape do you often watch former students while they sleep."

"Well it is quite peaceful here; I was quite surprised to learn that you did not shout out incessantly annoying answers in your sleep."

Before she could answer she heard arguing in the hall. "Where is she, what happened, is she okay." She recognized those voices Harry and Ron; of course they would show up demanding to know what happened. Professor Snape turned and left through the back door he had no desire to see those two anytime soon. She wondered why she felt a bit of loss when he left. That was something she would have to ponder another time, now she had to deal with the other members of the "Dream Team."

The door to the hospital wing opened and Ron and Harry ran to her bed. "Hermione are you okay, where were you, what happened?" She was immediately overwhelmed by questions.

"Harry, Ron one question at a time, I can not answer them otherwise. First I am fine. Second I had been at home before coming here, and third I was hurt."

Harry eyed her up and down then asked, "How were you hurt?"

"I was beat up."

At this Ron started ranting. "Beat up by who, was it Malfoy, I'll kill him, who was it Mione so I know who to start cursing."

"Calm down Ron, of course it wasn't Malfoy I haven't seen him since school let out."

He still looked mad, but he calmed down enough to ask, "If it wasn't Malfoy, then who was it?"

She didn't know what to say. Could she tell them, would they be mad? She couldn't hide it forever; they were bound to find out eventually. "My father," she mumbled.

Harry was the first to react, "Your father?" he questioned.

"Yes" was all she could say.

Ron took a deep breath then, "Why would your father do something like this to you."

"He didn't like me being a witch; he would always hurt me because of it. This summer my mother died, and he was mad at her for leaving him. He took out his anger on me. I just barely escaped. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't make it here."

Harry and Ron were shocked, but Ron was the first to speak. "You mean this wasn't the first time, how long has this been going on."

"Since I was eleven," was her quiet reply.

"Eleven, this has been going on for seven years, and you never told anyone. How could you be so stupid Mione? I thought you were this brilliant witch, and here I find out that you did something so idiotic." Ron just couldn't understand.

Tears were forming in her eyes; she didn't know what to say anymore. Maybe she was stupid, why didn't she anything before. But before she could respond, she was saved by someone she was growing to appreciate.

"Potter Weasley, you seem to be upsetting Miss Granger, perhaps you should come back when you are calmer." Harry and Ron were both surprised to see Snape come into the room.

Ron was still upset, "What you think, you the evil bat of the dungeon, will upset her less than her two best friends."

"That may be so Weasley, but I have enough sense not to yell at someone who has just lived through a very emotional trauma. I am asking you to leave and to come back when you can think instead of just react."

Ron just stomped out of the room, but Harry looked back again, "If you need anything Hermione, you know how to reach me." She nodded and he followed Ron out.

Hermione turned her attention to Snape, "thank you for standing up for me."

"Somebody had to," was the response she got back. "Look it is starting to get late and I brought you some more dreamless sleep. I made the batch stronger; I thought it would be helpful." He set the vials next to her bed and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Professor Snape."

She could have sworn she heard him say your welcome Hermione as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Where to Go

A week had passed much quicker than Hermione thought was possible. Madame Pomfrey had just given her the go ahead to leave the hospital wing.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better for me to stay a few days longer?" Hermione asked.

"Is something still bothering you?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"No I suppose I am feeling better. Thank you for all of your help over the last week."

Hermione grabbed what few things she had and left the hospital wing. She walked through the halls of Hogwarts pondering what she was going to do now. She had no money; it was not like she could ask her dad for any. She had no job, so she had no hope of making any money, and worst yet she had no place to live. She supposed she could go and stay at the Weasley's but then she would have to face Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's and she did not think she was ready for that.

She was surprised to find that her wonderings had taken her down to the dungeons and she realized she was outside of Professor Snape's classroom. She poked her head in and saw Snape writing at his desk. Sensing someone else in the room he looked up and made eye contact with Hermione.

"I see Madame Pomphrey has released you from the confines of the hospital wing."

"Yes, I was wondering round the halls and somehow found myself here." She answered.

"I see, and why were you wondering the halls?"

"I was hoping that some great idea would come to me and I might know where I should go from here."

"Ahh…I see. Did any ideas come to you?" He asked.

"No, I thought about going to the Weasley's, but I'm just not ready for that. I suppose I must go find a job somewhere so I can make enough money to get an apartment."

"What type of job are you interested in doing?"

"Well I thought about the Ministry but I don't think it is really what I would want. Don't laugh at me please, but I have always wanted to teach."

Snape did laugh but just a few chuckles. He figured a know it all like her would of course want to pass on her knowledge to others. He didn't say that out loud, but instead said, "Miss Granger why don't you go spend some time in the library I think I might have a solution to your problem but I need some time it work it out."

She was curious about what he might have in mind but thought better of asking him about it. Instead she turned and walked to the library.


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions

Severus Snape left his classroom and walked up to the Headmaster's office. He barged into the office and demanded, "Do you know that Miss Granger has been released from the hospital wing and has no place to go? What were you thinking not going down to see her and finding her some place to stay? You meddle in everything why leave her alone?"

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said, "I have been thinking what to do with Miss Granger all day. I expected Minerva to be the one to barge in here not you."

"Well I am concerned for her well being. I know what it is like to grow up with an abusive father and I would hate for Miss Granger to become the heartless person that I became."

"Heartless Severus really, you are anything but heartless. A heartless man would not be here demanding I do something. I am curious, what do you think should be done with Miss Granger?"

"I believe she should stay here. She informed me that she has a desire to teach and it may be good for the students to have someone on faculty that is more their age. I thought she could assist the teachers with their subjects, could tutor the students who need the extra help, and she could even teach some of the younger years."

"Such a wise idea Severus, I'm sure the other professors would be delighted to have her around. I'll fix her up some rooms near Gryffindor tower. Why don't you go tell her the good news?"

"Why me? I think you should be the one to tell her."

"Nonsense my boy it was your idea, so you tell her."

Severus left his meeting with Dumbledore and found Hermione lost in a book in the library.

"Miss Granger," He said, and was startled to see her jump. "Sorry sir," she responded, "I'm still a bit jumpy of being caught off guard."

"That is understandable. I wanted to inform you that I spoke to the headmaster and made arrangements for you to stay at Hogwarts if you would like. Albus and I thought that you could assist the faculty during the school year and tutor some students who need extra help."

Hermione smiled brightly. Severus was pleased to see her smile, he had not seen her smile since she came here. He was startled out of his thoughts by her words. "I can stay at Hogwarts and work with the students, it is a dream come true. Thank you professor." Before she could stop herself she jumped out of her chair and hugged him. Severus was startled no woman had voluntarily hugged him in a long time. And when did he start thinking of her as a woman. They were both interrupted from their embrace by a clearing of a throat. They turned to see Dumbledore in the door with his twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore said, "I think this means you except the position then Miss Granger."

"Yes of course sir."

"Come then I'll show you to your rooms and we will discuss your compensation and responsibilities."

Hermione left Severus to his thoughts and followed Dumbledore from the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Helping Hand

Hermione awoke the next morning and took some time to think about the day before. She was situated in her new rooms and was pleasantly surprised to have a spacious living room with a bedroom, office, and bathroom attached to it. She was pleased to learn that with her new job she would get an adequate stipend that would meet her needs especially since she need not worry about expenses associated with room and food. She was concerned that all of her possessions were at her father's house and she needed to get a new wand. She was not sure how she could afford to buy her necessities right away without any money. Dumbledore told her to take this week to settle into her rooms and catch up with anything she needed and she could start on work next week.

Hermione decided she could not spend all day in her rooms and left them to head to the great hall for breakfast. She sat at the round table with the rest of the staff and was welcomed to the faculty by them all. She noticed that Professor Snape was not in the room but need not wonder for long as he walked into the hall and took the seat next to her.

"Good morning professor," She greeted.

"Good morning Miss Granger," was his response. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"I am not sure sir. I have no possessions with me as everything was left at my father's house so I have nothing to unpack. I am in need of a new wand but have no money to purchase one so I am at a lost on what to do."

"Miss Granger perhaps I could go to your father's house and get your things for you."

"Sir that would be wonderful. I do not think I could face him, at least not for awhile. I would hate for you to have to go out of your way though."

"Think nothing of it." With that he stood up and left without another word.

Why Hermione thought to herself is he being so nice to me.

Severus walked to the gates of the castle and apparated to an alley not far from Hermione's house. He knew where she lived because he had been contemplating coming to confront Hermione's father. He knocked on the door and it was answered by an inebriated man who assumed was Hermione's father.

"Mr. Granger I assume. I work at Hogwarts and have come to retrieve Hermione's belongings. "He said.

"Like hell I'll let you take anything from here. Over my dead body will you remove her things from my house" Mr. Granger answered.

Severus was only too happy to follow through with Mr. Granger's threat of over his dead body, but thought better of it. Instead he punched the man in the face, kicked him a few times in the stomach and cast a spell that would make it impossible for him to rape a woman again. He left Mr. Granger on the floor and cast a spell to locate all of Hermione's belongings. He quickly packed everything up and left the house without a backwards glance. He apparated back to Hogwarts after shrinking all of Hermione's things and walked back to the castle.

As Severus entered the castle he saw Albus and Minerva walking towards him.

Albus spoke first, "Severus my boy, where did you run off to this morning in such a hurry."

"I went to Miss Granger's home to retrieve her possessions from her father."

Minerva was surprised. "That was rather kind of you," was her response.

"Yes well I did not think it would be healthy for her to go back to that house and she was in need of her possessions. Plus I really wanted to punch the man in the face."

"While I do not condone physical violence under normal situations, I can't say I blame you." Albus stated.

"Albus could you tell me which rooms you put Miss Granger in so I can deliver her things back to her."

"Of course up on the hall way to Gryffindor Tower the portrait of the young couple walking through a garden is guarding her door."

Severus left Minerva and Albus in the entrance hall.

"Albus I'm surprised at Severus. He is not usually so generous to others" Minerva spoke.

"Yes I believe he is afraid for her, and wishes to help make her feel safe again. It is a pleasant surprise to see him act this way. Perhaps if helps to heal Hermione he will help to heal himself as well."


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Severus walked up to Gryffindor tower and found the portrait of the couple in the garden. He spoke to the portrait asking the woman to let Hermione know that he was there to see her. The woman disappeared and came back a minute later to inform Severus that Hermione was asleep, appeared to be having a bad dream, and could not be awoken. Severus was frustrated he did not know her password but he knew he needed to get into her rooms. He tried banging on the door, which angered the portrait but she would not wake up. He turned to find Albus in hopes he might know her password but instead almost ran into Minerva.

"Minerva do you know Miss Granger's password. Her portrait reported that she is in distress but cannot be awakened."

"She told me it this morning," Minerva said and then spoke to the portrait, "Safe at last." With that the door swung open.

Minerva and Severus entered the room and looked around. They walked into Hermione's bedroom and saw her in her bed in a cold sweat trashing around. Minerva approached the bed and said, "Hermione please wake up." It was no use she tried shaking Hermione but still she did not budge from the nightmare she was having. Minerva looked to Severus and spoke, "Severus please, you must do something."

Severus approached the bed and spoke to Hermione, "Miss Granger you must wake up, do not worry you are safe here," When nothing happen he tried shaking her and repeating Miss Granger over again. He was getting frustrated finally with a great deal of force he shook her and shouted "Hermione."

Hermione screamed and sat up in bed colliding with Severus's chest. She then burst into tears holding on to Severus like her life deepened on it. Minerva was shocked. She looked at the pair and expected Severus to push the girl off of him but instead she saw him wrap his arms around Hermione and rub her back while whispering that she was safe. Minerva had never seen this side of Severus, and was pleased to see that it did in fact exist. She watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Severus spoke to Hermione, "Tell me about your dream; it is good for you to talk about it."

She looked at him appearing to battle with herself about telling him but then said, "I was back in the basement at home and my father was hurting me. No matter what I did I could not get away. It is all my fault, why did I keep going back o that house?"

"Hermione," he said, "it is not your fault. You went back because it was your home. You loved your mother and you felt you needed to protect her. I like you went back for that same reason, and like you the man who was my father killed my mother. We both managed to escape from the grasp of our fathers and now have to learn to live with the past. I locked up my emotions when I escaped and joined the Death Eaters in hopes of finding a family that would support me. By the time I realized that the Death Eaters were as abusive as my father it was too late to leave, so I became a spy. My wish is that you learn to deal with your past so you do not become the hated person that I became."

Minerva watched this conversation unfold figuring that Severus had forgotten she was there. As she turned to leave the room she heard Hermione say, "you are not a hated person Severus. People care about you, but you don't see it. Thank you for telling me about your past. I will work towards living a normal life again but I hope you will work towards it with me."

Minerva looked back again and saw Severus squeeze Hermione tighter as a lone tear fell down his cheek. She left the room walking towards Albus's office. What she witnessed was so out of character for Severus she had to tell someone else about it.


	9. Chapter 9: Wands

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I know a let this story lapse awhile ago but am working diligently on it now.

Severus stayed with Hermione for the next hour talking about things that she had experienced in her past and sharing some of the things he experienced. He almost forgot the reason that he was here in the first place.

"Hermione," he said "I retrieved your belongings from your father's house I thought you might want to go through them." He pulled the items from his pocket and enlarged them. Hermione looked over her muggle clothes, school books and robes, and various items that she had collected since childhood. She was surprised to see a letter with her name on it and reached out to take it. She read:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter I am no longer with you. I assume you father managed to carry out his threats and kill me. I only hope that this letter finds you in a safe place and not stuck in your father's clutches. I know you probably blame yourself for my death and the troubles of your life, but if anyone is to be blamed it is me. I never should have let you come home to an abusive father like that. I was the adult I should have taken you to safety, but I was always too scared. Please know that I always loved you and even in death continue to love you. _

_I may not have been able to escape your father's clutches but I did get one thing by him. Since your eleventh birthday I have put money each week into an account in your name at the Bank of London. It may not be a fortune, but it should give you enough money to start a life away from the person you call father. I am sorry I could not do more for you._

_Love you always,_

_Your mother_

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she read the letter. When she finished it she handed it to Severus to read. She wondered when she started thinking of him as Severus, but rationalized that it just seemed natural. She realized that it had gotten late, and figured she could use some rest. Tomorrow she could go to London and see exactly what her mother left her. She wished Severus a good night and was surprised to feel a sense of loss as he departed.

-----

The next morning she woke to realize that it was the first night in a long time that she did not suffer nightmares. Perhaps Severus was correct she thought, it does help to talk about it. She got dressed gathered the letter from her mother which also contained information about the bank account, and left to the great hall.

Minerva asked how she was feeling and she said that she was feeling better today and was going to go and run some errands. She was pondering if she could do everything she needed to do without a wand when Severus sat down beside her.

"Miss Granger I see you are feeling better." He said.

"Yes I am sir, thank you for your assistance. "

"What are your plans for the day today?" Severus questioned.

"My first stop is to the Bank of London, then I hope to go to Diagon Alley and purchase a new wand and other necessities I might need."

"Would you be in need of an escort? I need to go to the apothecary in Diagon Alley and could go with you if you would like me to."

Truth be told she was relieved. She was afraid she might run into her father if she entered muggle London, and lacking a wand she did not feel completely safe. She looked at Severus and spoke, "Thank you sir, I would appreciate an escort."

"Very well," Severus said, "Shall we leave after breakfast?"

"Yes that works well for me."

They finished their meal and exited the Great Hall together. Albus eyes twinkled seeing the change that Severus seemed to be undergoing in the last two weeks.

----

On the walk to Hogwarts gate, Severus informed Hermione that they need only go to Gringotts to see about the money at the Bank of London. He told her how the bank could transfer money easily from muggle banks to the wizard bank. They apparated together outside of Gringotts and walked in to see a goblin. The goblin took the information Hermione handed him about her account and found the necessary information. He said he could transfer the money into wizard's money and handed her a key and a seal so she could purchase things without carrying cash. All her money would be deposited into a Gringotts vault. He handed her a slip with the amount of money to be transferred. She was surprised to see that her mother had set aside 30,000 pounds but was quite grateful for it. Hermione thanked the goblin and left with Severus to purchase a new wand.

They went in to Olivanders and he appeared as if by magic. She informed him that she was in need of a new wand because hers had been broken. She tried different wands for over an hour which seemed to delight Mr. Olivander. He seemed to like people that took a long time to find a wand. He said this often showed that the individual possessed great power. He looked at Severus and smiled.

Mr. Olivander spoke, "If I remember Severus it took you this long to find your wand as well. 14 inches, oak, with a Phoenix feather."

"Yes you are correct." He said.

"I wander if it could be possible, I almost forgot about this wand I made it so long ago." He came out of the back and handed the wand to Hermione and gold sparks shot from it.

"Perfect he said, I am glad this wand finally found an owner. 12 inches, oak, with a Phoenix feather. A brother wand to Severus's. It is strange when individuals choose brother wands but it usually means there is some connection between the two people."

Hermione thanked Mr. Olivander and paid for the wand. As Severus and Hermione left the store they were both wondering what kind of connection could exist between the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Connections

Hermione and Severus split up to do some individual shopping. Hermione figured Severus did not need to see her trying on robes. She bought all the clothes she needed and met back up with Severus at the book store. After perusing books for awhile, Severus suggested they get lunch before returning to the castle. They stopped at a sandwich shop along Diagon Alley and chatted about the upcoming year and what Hermione hoped to study in the future. She admitted that her favorite subjects were Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmacy. She could not decide which was her favorite and hoped that her new job might shed some light on the topic. As they were eating lunch Hermione was surprised to feel a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry," She said, "What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing lunch, I have an hour brake from Auror training. What are you doing here?"

"Severus brought me so I could get a new wand, transfer some money, and run a few other errands. "

Harry looked at the professor but thought better of asking anything rude. Instead he simply said, "Good afternoon sir."

Hermione invited Harry to join them for lunch much to Severus displeasure. Harry told Hermione that the Weasley's were very concerned about her and suggested that she find a day to go and visit them. He mentioned they were having a dinner on Sunday and told her she should attend. She said she would come. Harry was pleased to see that Hermione seemed much more cheerful than she had in a long time and wondered if Snape had anything to do with that. As much as he disliked Snape he was willing to overlook that if he made Hermione happier. And, for some reason Harry had the feeling that Snape was exactly what Hermione needed. He only dreaded what would happen when Ron found out.

After lunch Harry said goodbye to Hermione and Snape, and they left to return to Hogwarts.

Not surprising, because Albus is all knowing ,the minute they walked in the door he was there.

"Hermione, Severus, how did your shopping trip go." Albus asked.

"It went well professor, I got a new wand." Hermione answered.

"Wonderful," Albus said. "How does it work for you?"

"I have not had a chance to try it out yet."

"Well, we must change that. Come Hermione, Severus, let's go to the great hall and see how this new wand of yours works."

As they walked into the great hall they saw Minerva coming down the hall and Albus asked her to join them.

"Severus," he said, "Why don't you duel Hermione so we can see how her wand works for her."

"I do not think that would be a good idea Albus" Severus responded. "Olivander told us that our wands our brother wands, so I do not think dueling would be wise."

"Interesting, brother wands you say, very interesting."

"Why is it interesting professor," Hermione questioned.

"Brother wands have a connection; it is just interesting that your wand has a connection to Severus's. No matter, Minerva please duel Hermione so we can see how she does."

Minerva and Hermione dueled nonstop for 20 minutes until Albus called a cease fire. He asked Hermione how the wand felt to here.

"Wonderful professor, I think it feels better that my old wand."

"That is great news, why don't you take your things back to your room and I will see you both at dinner."

Severus and Hermione left and Minerva looked over at Albus with a questioning look on her face.

"Brother wands Albus, do you know what that means," she said.

"It means there is a strong connection between the two. I have known siblings to have brother wands and Harry and Voldermort. I have also known very powerful couples to have brother wands. Often times they choose the wands before they know the other person, or before they are in a relationship. Somehow destiny brings them together, and as a couple they become a force to be reckoned with."

Minerva thought about this for awhile before responding, "are you going to tell Hermione and Severus about your suspicious."

"No my dear, if destiny wants them to be together, I will let them figure it out. But I must say I am looking forward to the year ahead."


	11. Chapter 11: Emotions

The rest of the week flew by for Hermione. She met with all the Hogwarts professors she would be aiding and worked out a schedule of what classes she could assist in or teach, when she would grade papers, and when she would tutor students. She spent a lot of time during the week talking to Severus and now counted him as a friend. She wondered what the connection between their wands meant but for now the only thing she knew was that if Severus or she had a strong emotion the other's wand would vibrate. If they held their wand and said a simple spell the emotion the other person was feeling would be spelled out in the air. So now she knew when Severus felt frustrated, angry, or annoyed, which was good to know when befriending the infamous bat of the dungeon.

Sunday was suddenly upon Hermione and it was time for her to go to the Weasley's for dinner. Part of her did not want to go but she knew she could not hide in the castle forever. She wished the Professors goodbye, walked to the gates of Hogwarts, and apparated to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley saw her first and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Having heard from Ron what happened to Hermione her maternal instinct kicked in.

"Hermione dear," she said, "I'm so glad to see you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do. I know you lost your own mother, but I am always here if you need a surrogate."

Hermione loved Mrs. Weasley and was pleased to feel much calmer with her around. Hermione made her way into the Burrow's backyard and was pulled into hugs by the rest of the Weasley's. Ron hung back but walked up to her after everyone else was done greeting her.

"I'm sorry for my outburst at Hogwarts," he said, "I was just upset knowing what you went through and not being able to help you."

"You're forgiven Ron, if I held you accountable for every outburst you made we would never be friends."

Ron was smart enough not to respond to Hermione's comment.

After everyone arrived they all sat down and enjoyed a lovely meal. They laughed, joked, and had a good time. Hermione was pleased to see that her life was getting back to normal. As the party ended Hermione said her goodbyes and left the wards of the Burrow. As she stepped out of the wards someone grabbed her and said, "You thought you could hide from me with your hocus pocus, but you couldn't hide forever." Hermione turned into the arms of her father and was shocked to see a gun pointed at her face. She screamed so loud she would have believed the whole neighborhood heard.

The Weasley's and Harry heard her scream and came running wands out. Mr. Weasley was about to cast a spell at Hermione's father when Harry stopped him. "By the time you say that spell" Harry said, "he will be able to shoot Hermione." Mr. Weasley might not be familiar with muggle weapons but Harry was.

Hermione was terrified; she thought she had escaped this man forever. She looked at the Weasley's and could tell they were trying to figure out what to do, but with her father pointing a gun to her head and staring at them she knew there was little hope. Time passed by but she could not imagine how much time. Her father spoke, "I'm sorry my little girl. I came here to die and to take you with me." She saw him twitch his finger towards the trigger and closed her eyes. She knew that the gun would be the last thing she saw.

----

Severus was in the great hall having dinner with the rest of the staff. Many of them noticed subtle changes in Severus but were afraid to voice these changes a loud in fear that he would return to his old self. Many saw that he seemed happier; some even saw him smile on occasion. They began to realize that Hermione was responsible for these changes. As they were eating dinner they saw Severus pull out his wand which was vibrating. They watched as he spoke a spell and the words FEAR and TERROR shot out of the wand. They were speechless as Severus leapt from the table and ran out of the castle.

Severus knew something must be wrong. He could understand if she was angry, he knew she was having dinner with Ron Weasley after all. But, he could not fathom why she would feel fear and terror. He decided to apparate a short way off from the Burrow,he hoped if something had happened it would give him the element of surprise. As he raced towards the Burrow he froze behind a tree seeing Hermione with a gun to her head. He knew about muggle weapons and he knew he had little time. He saw her father start to pull the trigger and acted on impulse.

---

Hermione knew the end was near and was ready for the pain. She was not prepared to feel the arms around her let go and the body that was holding her fall to the ground. She realized she was falling to but when she opened her eyes she no longer saw a gun, rather she saw the shocked and concerned faces of Harry and the rest of the Weasley family. She felt strung arms pull her to her feet and looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. She briefly realized that he came to save her before she passed out into his open arms.


End file.
